


To Be Worthy

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jeremiah died Alex lashed out at her now human pregnant wife Kara and Kara has had enough.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	To Be Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is a small one shot
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**_ “You are the reason my father is dead!” _ **

**_ “I wish I never met you” _ **

**_ “You should have died on Krypton, my family would have been better off” _ **

Alex’s words haunted Kara, hearing her wife screaming those words drunkenly at her when Kara confronted her about not going to Jeremiah’s funeral, now 2 weeks had passed and a heavily pregnant Kara was waiting for her wife to call her, she hadn’t called Alex but after the funeral Kara had called her wife up and gave her an ultimatum; either stop drinking and get help or Kara would leave her and make sure Alex would never see her or their daughter.

Kara meant it this time, whenever something happened Alex would always lash out at her, drinking heavily and lashing out and this time Kara had enough, she did not deserve her wife blaming her for everything, it had been Clark that dropped Kara off with the Danvers and yet it was never him Alex had blamed but instead she always lashed out at Kara, now Kara had enough… either Alex gets help or that was it.

Sitting on the couch at Midvale, a heavily pregnant Kara was sitting there alone with her thoughts, Alex had not contacted her for 2 whole weeks since the funeral and Kara was beginning to wonder if giving Alex the ultimatum was too much, Alex was hurting because of Jeremiah’s death but Kara was her wife and pregnant, she didn’t deserve to have her wife lash out at her like that.

Midvale was nice and peaceful and Kara was enjoying the peacefulness, Eliza was more than happy to have her adopted daughter/daughter in law stay with her, Kara deserved it after Alex’s harsh words, Eliza was disappointed in her daughter for lashing out at her pregnant wife but Kara had a thriving support group of friends; Winn, Lena, J’onn and even Maggie had come to visit her after they found out Alex had hurt her.

Alex and Kara had been married for 2 years, dating for a year after Maggie and Alex had broken off their engagement, Alex and Kara had always been in love with each other but Kara never wanted to get in the way of Alex’s happiness whilst Alex was engaged to Maggie, but then Maggie and Alex broke off their engagement and Kara and Alex spent time together.

It had started with a drunken one night stand, Kara had given up her powers and made herself human because she finally wanted a normal life and one night Kara and Alex had gotten drunk and slept together, for a week afterwards Alex avoided Kara constantly until one day she decided it was time and they both confronted their feelings for one another and Alex asked Kara out on a date.

It was awkward at first but as the date went on Alex and Kara had a great time and ended the date with a passionate kiss, they dated for a whole year before Alex finally proposed to Kara and now after 2 years of marriage Alex and Kara decided to have a family, then when Jeremiah’s body was found Alex had grown distant and more angry and her drinking had increased only this time Kara wasn’t ignoring it.

Now here Kara was, sitting in the house in Midvale where she grew up with her wife, Eliza was in the kitchen making her something to eat, placing her hands on her swollen belly Kara smiled to herself as she looked at the ring on her finger, Kara loved Alex with all her heart but she wasn’t going to let Alex use her as a verbal punching bag anymore, either Alex got help or Kara was finished.

Eliza returned from the kitchen and she sat down beside Kara, handing Kara the plate Eliza sat there and smiled though it came off as more of a cringe, she forgot this part of pregnancy, the weird craving which Alex should be apart of and yet she was being stubborn and causing Kara more hurt which she didn’t need when she was pregnant.

Hearing a car pulling up outside Eliza looked to Kara and smiled “You okay?” she asked as she placed a hand on Kara’s hand.

“I am fine” Kara replied as she looked at Eliza and smiled.

“Good, because I want my granddaughter to be happy and healthy and screaming at the top of her lungs when she is born” Eliza said as she made her way to the door.

Kara smiled as she let out a chuckle “Grandma Eliza, has a nice ring to it” she said.

Eliza nodded her head in agreement, the older blonde walking to the front door and opened it up, looking outside Eliza sighed heavily before turning to Kara “Be right back honey” she said.

“I’m not going anywhere” Kara replied as she set the plate down and placed her hands on her belly, sitting back and relaxing with a content sigh.

Eliza stepped outside and she closed the door behind her, standing on the porch and folding her arms Eliza glared at the new arrival “Took you long enough” she said though it came out rather harsh.

Sighing heavily Alex lowered her head “Is she okay?” she asked, genuinely guilt ridden by what had happened.

“She’s fine, though worried about her wife” Eliza replied “That worry is causing her undeserved stress”

“I know mom” Alex answered as she looked at Eliza “I’m sorry”

“Don’t tell me that, tell your wife who is in there right now” Eliza snapped as she pointed to the door.

Alex lowered her head and she nodded, she knew her wife was hurting and she knew it was her fault, walking up the steps and onto the porch Alex walked past her mother and opened the door, sitting on the couch was Kara, wearing a large dress, her hand on her baby bump.

Smiling at the sight Alex stepped inside “Hey baby” Alex greeted.

Kara looked at her and Alex’s heart broke, there was no beaming smile Kara would normally have whenever Alex walked into the room, instead Kara looked hurt and unshed tears flooding her eyes as she spoke, choking back on a sob “So, you finally decide to show up” Kara spat as she sat there glaring at Kara.

“I know, I know I hurt you Kara” Alex stared as she stepped closer “And I am sorry”

“And?” Kara asked, she wasn’t going to forgive Alex easily this time.

“And, you were right… I do need help” Alex stated “I… I’ve been seeing a therapist” she admitted.

“Really?” Kara asked, a spark of hope peaking through the cracks of the wall Kara put up around her to keep Alex out.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head, stepping closer Alex sat down beside her wife and took her hand “Kara, I know I hurt you” she said.

“You hurt us” Kara corrected as she looked at her swollen stomach.

“I know” Alex answered as she looked at Kara, reaching out she placed her hand gently on Kara’s swollen belly “I promise you though, I will never hurt you again” she vowed “I will never hurt either of you again”

Choking on a sob Kara looked at Alex “You mean it?” she asked.

“I do” Alex smiled “Kara, I am utterly in love with you and I promise to never, ever lash out at you or our daughter, I will be the wife and mother you both deserve” she vowed, Kara couldn’t stop it, she wrapped her arms around Alex and started crying, tears spilling down her cheeks as she buried her face in the curve of Alex’s neck as Alex held onto her “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby” Alex whispered into her ear as she held her wife in her arms, her own tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Eliza watched from outside the door as Alex held Kara close, or as close as she could considering the circumstances.

Alex kissed Kara’s cheek and smiled, vowing never to hurt her wife of their daughter.

She was going to be the wife and mother they both deserved.

To be worthy of her wife and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please be sure to post your comments, looking forward to hearing from you.


End file.
